Skip the Formalities
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: A dying man signs a pact with a demon, will this prove his worst decision yet? XemSai.


A/N: So I've done a Valkyrie pact, why not a Faustian contract? Yes, yes and more yes. But there are no butlers here folks.

Summary: A dying man signs a pact with a demon, will this prove his worst decision yet? XemSai.

* * *

Skip the Formalities

* * *

The sound of a boot hitting the young man drew his attention. They kicked and drove their shoes into his face, the body having fallen still moments ago. There was a slow trickle of blood from his forehead, two slits carved to the bone on his face while still breathing. The others grew bored and moved on, hurrying their pace when the sound of sirens not far off echoed in the town's square. It was too late now, the fog started to crawl in as he moved slowly towards him, watching the bleary golden eyes look up at him.

He smirked as he crouched down low, brushing the cerulean locks out of his face, "You seem to be in a bad state, my friend."

He could not respond because his jaw was broken; he simply looked back at the tall man in the black cloak. The stranger continued, "I could make this pain go away, give you the life you seek." The young man narrowed his eyes, the orbs concentrating- straining to see past the cloak at the face it hid. The deep voice chuckled as his gloved finger almost tenderly played with the bruised lips, "Of course, you could stay here, wait for those…police I believe you call it? They will not arrive in time. Your heart will stop in three minutes, they cannot save you. They _will not _save you Saix." The hand withdrew and the voice hummed softly, "Would you like to die Saix? Before you have even lived?"

The golden eyes brimmed with tears as the young man looked longingly at the ground before flicking his gaze back at the cloaked figure.

"I see." He extended his hand once more, "I require only one thing and I can give you the remaining life you would have lived if not for this encounter, do you accept my offer?"

Saix squinted his eyes at him, his vision starting to blur as he let out a low whimper.

The voice seemed amused, "You want a clarification – I want your soul Saix, that is all. What use have you of a soul? Nothing. No one can use it. You cannot see it, feel it, or define it. It is simply a word."

The finger reached for him and he gripped it within his larger hand, smiling in the darkness, "The acceptance has been confirmed then." He pressed his hand on Saix's forehead, burning the X-shaped wound into his skin, "This will mark you as mine, forever."

* * *

Saix rolled over in his bed-sheets, eyes heavy from the deep sleep as he looked at his alarm-clock. He felt a stinging sensation in his face and he reached up a hand to touch the skin, the fingers immediately retreating when he found a deep groove in his skin. His whole body started to tremble, "The…s…scar."

"Oh yes, you believed it to be a nightmare?"

Saix's head snapped around to look at the man perched on his dresser wearing that same black cloak. His legs were crossed in a polite fashion and his hood was down. Saix stared blankly at the tan face, silver hair and amber eyes that looked back at him passively, "You know, from what I gather of human standards staring is quite rude."

Saix laughed despite the situation, "Then perhaps it's a good thing I am not entirely human."

"I know that Saix, I know a lot about you. It is my job now."

Saix turned from him and rolled over on the bed in a melancholy mood, tracing the new scar on his face with his finger slowly, "Can't you just leave me alone for now?"

"Sadly no Saix and oh!" He dropped from the dresser and walked over to Saix's side, "No one but you can see me; it would be best if you didn't talk to yourself in public." He leaned over close to Saix's face, "If you get committed for insanity our time will be very boring don't you think? It would just be me and you, together in a cell with padded walls for years."

Saix shoved the man's face away and turned over, "Yes, horribly annoying." He pulled his covers over his head as he sighed, eyes closing as he tried to go back to sleep.

The covers lifted as the other lay beside him, "What is so interesting under here? Why do people assume you are safe under linen?"

Saix growled in the back of his throat, rolling over to look back at him, nose touching the other's nose, "Since I am now permanently stuck with you, what should I call you?"

"God? I did technically give you life."

"…No."

"…Master?"

"….Shouldn't I be the Master?"

"No…unless you want to be, if you're into that kind of thing, I'm no incubus but I'm more than willing to give sins a try."

"…Can you just answer the question?" Saix narrowed his eyes and rolled over so that the man would be forced to stare at his moon pajamas.

"Xemnas." The weight adjusted on the bed as Saix felt him switch positions, the larger man's head now resting on his hip.

"Xemnas? What kind of name is that?" He felt the blush creep up to his ears as the enigmatic man placed a hand over his body and rested it on his bed, the fingers inches in front of his groin.

"Saix? What kind of name is _that?" _The man was looking up at him, he could feel it.

Saix stared at the covers as the only thing in his vision that was not consumed by the aura of this man, "What are you Xemnas?"

"A demon."

Saix teased softly, "…..You didn't even pause. You could have at least let me down gently."

Xemnas clicked his tongue, "Why do that? You clearly had an inkling about my origins, after all, angels don't sign contracts with humans. Well….no, I'm lying here and I cannot lie to my contract-ee. They can but those are the fallen angels." He smirked, "Like myself."

"I wouldn't describe you as an angel." Saix blushed deeper as he looked back at him, trying to avoid the piercing orange orbs.

Xemnas inquired, "Just one sexy devil?"

Saix wiggled the other off his side and sighed, feeling the body press up against him again as he blushed, "I hate you already."

"Oh didn't I mention that's a job perk?"


End file.
